Les amants de Sakura
by Felimina
Summary: Sakura est décédée en mission. Ses amies Ino, Hinata et Tenten héritent de son journal intime. Elles apprenent alors qu'elle s'est tapée tous nos ninjas préférés de Konoha et Suna! Elle raconte...
1. Chapter 1

**Les amants de Sakura**

ATTENTION, dans cette histoire, Sasuke est revenu à Konoha et Saï n'a jamais existé.

Il pleut ce soir-là, les gens sortent des rues de Konoha vêtus de noir, parmi eux, les 11 ninjas de Konoha que nous connaissons tous. Tous partent à l'enterrement de leur 12eme coéquipière : Haruno Sakura, 24ans, décédée lors d'une mission de rang A consistant à voler des informations sur l'akatsuki. Elle s'est faite exécuté par un membre de cette organisation, dans ses vêtements, on retrouva son testament et son journal.

Naruto: _(en pleurs) _Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan….

Sasuke: chuuuuuuuuut! Imbécile, tu salis sa mémoire!

Parmis eux, les amies de Sakura : Ino, Hinata et Tenten furent convoquées chez Tsunade-sama après la cérémonie.

Celle-ci fini, elles partirent ensemble dans son bureau, se demandant pourquoi elles étaient convoquées ensemble.

Tsunade : Bienvenue mesdemoiselles. J'ai lus attentivement le testament de Sakura et… _(Elle sortit un petit journal rose)_ Elle souhaite que vous le lisiez toutes les trois.

Ino : Mais c'est…

Tenten : Un journal intime ?

Tsunade : Exact je n'en sais pas plus. Je vous conseillerai de le lire à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Hinata : Merci Godaime-sama.

Elles sortirent du bureau. A l'approbation générale, elles partirent dans la chambre d'Ino pour découvrir le secret de ce petit calepin.

Les trois filles lisèrent ensemble la première page…

_Bonjour… Trois vérités se posent à vous…_

_1 – Si c'est moi-même qui lit se journal, il n'y a aucun problème._

_2 – Si vous êtes des personnes qui m'ont volé mon journal, refermé-le immédiatement ou je vous hanterais toute votre vie. _

Les 3 amies déglutirent.

_3 – Vous êtes Ino, Hinata et Tenten et dans ce cas, cela veut dire que je suis décédée… J'ai une révélation à vous faire les filles, j'ai sauté tous nos amis de Konoha et de Suna !_

Tenten : Salooooooooooooope !

_Je t'entends dire « saloooope » jusque ici Tenten…_

Tenten : Glourp…

_Et je vais décrire chacun de mes amants pour vous les filles. Comme ça vous saurez déjà comment il sera dans vôtre lit._

Hinata rougit fortement.

_Va boire un verre d'eau Hinata, ça te détendra._

Hinata : Euh…

Ino : Elle s'est réincarnée dans ce bouquin ou quoi !

_Tout compte fait, reste ici, le premier amant que je vais décrire est… Naruto ! Ahah !_

Hinata s'évanouit.

Ino : Hinata !

_Si elle s'est évanouit, donnée lui du sel._

Ino : …

Tenten partit chercher du sel.

Ino : J'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore parmi nous…

**Et voila la petit intro ! Mouahahah. J'ai délaissé ma fic « she says kazekage-sama » pour faire ce petit délire qui me tenait à cœur. Je ferais la suite le plus tôt possible.**

**KISS !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos encouragements ! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'abandonne pas « she says kazekage-sama ». Bon, on commence ? Ah oui, je met cette fic en R, sinon je vais me faire virer de ce site…**

Tenten s'occupa de Hinata qui se reveilla. Elles continuèrent à lire.

_Naruto :_

_Il a été ma première fois et j'ai été la sienne. Ce qui nous a posé problème, nous n'avions donc aucune expérience. Notre partie de jambe en l'air ressemblait plus à un twister qu'à une relation sexuelle._

Les 3 filles pouffèrent de rire.

_Nous nous sommes tellement mélangé les pinceaux que nous sommes tombés tout les deux du lit. Moi j'ai atterris sur les fesses (j'ai gardé un bleu pendant une semaine) et lui la tête la première dans un bol de ramens instantanées qui commençait à moisir. Et oui, on ne peut pas dire que sa chambre soit niquel crome. J'en garde un bon souvenir malgré tout, on s'est bien amusés. Depuis il a pris un peu d'expérience... Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne maintenant mais fait attention de ne pas tomber du lit Hinata !_

Tenten : Faut déjà qu'elle le drague !

Hinata : Oui mais je sais pas trop comment faire… _(Se tripotent les doigts)_

Ino : T'inquiète, on t'aidera.

_Passons maintenant au beau…_

Ino : Non…

… _sensuel…_

Ino : Elle n'a pas osée ?

_Et ténébreux Sasuke ! (Tenten, prend le bouquin sinon Ino va le déchirer…)_

Tenten arracha le bouquin des mains d'Ino. Effectivement, elle venait déjà d'arracher un bout de page qui heureusement pour nous, était blanc.

_Sasuke :_

_Lui non plus n'avait pas d'expérience, non pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais il avait tout simplement peur des femmes. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, il avait fait une liste de positions sur lesquels il s'était entraîné sur un oreiller !_

Hinata était morte de rire, Tenten essayait de se retenir alors qu'Ino fulminait.

_Il ne voulait pas que je prenne d'initiative, il voulut faire tout lui-même. Quand il eu fini de tester sa liste sur moi, il m'a demandé comment c'était, je n'ai pas pus m'empêché de lui dire : « Les femmes préfèrent l'instinct aux listes de positions testé sur un coussin de canapé. ». Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire en échange de son respect (mais il ne m'a pas interdit de l'écrire !). Depuis, il est devenu gay…_

Ino : Argh ! Toi et ta grande gueule Sakura ! Si t'avais rien dit, j'aurais pu peut être avoir une chance !

_Passons à Shikamaru…_

Ino : Quoi ! Elle s'est tapée mon petit copain actuel !

Tenten : Arrête ou je te lave la bouche avec du savon. (Auteur : vieille technique consistant à retirer les grossièretés de la bouche des enfants.) Et puis à la date où elle écrit ces lignes, tu ne sortais pas avec.

Ino : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est tout récent, on n'est pas encore passé à l'acte.

_Shikamaru :_

_Il est comment dire… Un peu simpliste mais très efficace ! Un dieu du sexe ! Il a réussi à me faire jouir 5 fois avec la même position en 15 minutes ! Sûrement dû à son QI de 200 qui lui a permis de bien étudier la constitution d'une femme. Petit problème, il est infidèle, il couche avec toutes les femmes de Konoha tout en restant avec Temari. Ne vous faîtes pas avoir les filles !_

Ino : Hinata, rappel-moi de foutre une gifle à Shika-kun quand on aura fini.

Hinata : Euh… Si tu veux…

**Yanina :** **MOUAHAHAH ! Je suis une perverse géniale !**

**Gaara :** **T'es dingue…**

**Yanina :** **T'inquiète pas mon Gaara-kun, tu vas y passer aussi .**

**Gaara :** **Nooooooooon t'as osée ! Oo**

**Yanina :** **Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiii mon Gaara-kun d'amour, mais t'inquiètes pas, je dirais à personne qu'on a une liaison ! Oups, j'ai fais une gaffe !**

**Gaara :** **Laissez tomber, elle est complètement dans son monde…**

**Yanina : **… **peuplé de millions de Gaara-kun !**

**Gaara :** **--**

**A bientôt pour la 2nd partie !**

**Lâchez vos coms !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou me revoilà ! Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements très nombreux ! Ah ! Une petite chose… Il y a certains personnages que je n'ai pu me résoudre à mettre comme Choji, Gai, Asuma** **ou encore ****Jiraya**… **Je n'arrivais pas du tout à imaginer ça, dsl T.T .**

_On passe à Neji ! (Ino reprend le bouquin à Tenten cette fois)_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! On ait jamais trop prudent après toutes ces prémonitions.

Tenten : Sakura, je vais te tuer !

Hinata : Mais Tenten, elle est déjà morte…

Tenten : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

_Neji à beau être beau…_

Ino : Quel jeu de mots débile, Sakura… --

… _Il ne connaît que la position du missionnaire. Et oui, le clan Hyuuga préfère inventer de nouvelles techniques de jyuuken que de faire plaisir à leurs femmes, tu m'étonnes qu'elles aient toutes l'air morne, elles se font chier au lit avec un hyuuga et moi aussi ! J'ai besoin de plus de surprise moi ! Mais malgré ça, il est très tendre, est trop sensible (il a pleuré quand je l'ai quitté pour vous dires…), il vous fera tous les cadeaux que vous désirez._

Ino : Il n'a pas l'air d'un si mauvais plan…

Tenten : Touche pas, il est pour moi !

_Et puis vous pouvez toujours l'initier à d'autres techniques de sexe, c'est un génie qui apprend vite après tout._

Tenten : _(flammes dans les yeux)_ Je l'initierais !

Hinata : Tenten, tu me fais peur…

_Balancé un sceau d'eau sur la tête de Tenten, ça lui calmera ses ardeurs._

Hinata lui mit la tête sous l'eau.

Tenten : Blurg… arrêt… blougblu… Hinat ! Blurbluf !

Ino: _(toute calme)_ ça ira Hinata, tu vas la noyer.

Hinata : _(toute aussi calme)_ D'accord.

Tenten : MAIS VOUS ETES DES MALADES !

Hinata : Je… je peux recommencer ?

Ino : Non, je veux lire la suite.

Hinata : Dommage.

Tenten se mit à 2 mètres de distance d'Hinata. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait un fond psychopathe.

_A Lee maintenant !_

Ino : Lee ? Beeeeeeeerk !

_Je vois déjà vos têtes dégoûtées… Mais il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence ! Sont entraînement au taijutsu lui donne une endurance hors pair ! Même si il n'est pas aussi bon amant que Shikamaru, il peut vous faire tenir en haleine pendant deux heures ! Je ne déconne pas !_

Les filles : Oooooooooh ! OoO

_Petit problème, il hésite trop. J'étais obligé de lui dire toutes les 5 minutes : « t'inquiète pas pour moi, donne tout ce que t'as ! ». Il a aussi un fond sado-maso, il a voulut que je lui mette une laisse et qu'il m'appelle « sensei »._

Tenten : _(morte de rire)_ Lee fantasme sur Gai-sensei !

Hinata et Ino partirent dégueuler aux chiottes en imaginant un LeeXGai. Puis revinrent pour lire la suite.

_Passons à un ami proche d'Hinata : Kiba._

Hinata arracha le livre des mains de Tenten et lit la suite avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Ino et Tenten : OO

_Quel amant formidable celui-là ! Il a dû apprendre le kama-sutra édition collector qui est dans sa chambre par cœur. Il m'a fait toute la liste. Points négatifs, il est fatiguant ! Alors que moi, je n'en pouvais plus et que je voulais dormir, il s'est encore jeté sur moi ! J'ai dû m'enfuir de chez lui si on ne voulait pas me retrouver morte d'épuisement dans son lit au petit matin. Je crois que les filles en chaleur, ça l'excite (son odorat développé peut être ?). A mon avis, il s'est soit fini sur une autre fille soit il s'est fini sur une de ses 250 vidéos pornos._

Hinata : 247 pour être précise.

Tenten et Ino : Hinata ? OO

Hinata : Ben quoi ? On est dans la même équipe.

Ino : Il t'a racontée combien de vidéos pornos il avait ?

Hinata : Non, j'ai tout vu par moi-même.

Tenten : QUOI !

**Voili voilou ! Niark, niark… Qui seront les prochains à y passer ? Vous le saurez dans le 3e chapitre !**

**Lâchez des coms, ça me fais très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà ! Je vois que vous êtes très pressés de découvrir la suite, je me fais même harcelé avec des messages privés lol . Je remercie tout le monde pour vos coms et répond à certaines questions…**

**Pour ceux qui veulent savoir qui sont les prochains :** **Peux pas vous dire ! Héhé… Mais en comptant ce chapitre, je peux vous dire qu'il y en a encore 7 de prévus. **

**Tenshimizu : J'ai un peu exagéré en disant TOUT les ninjas… j'avoue -- mais y a les plus connus. Pourquoi ils ne se sont pas tapés dessus ? Je pense qu'ils n'ont rien dit de leur aventure avec Sakura pour évité qu'elle ne publie leur défauts au lit dans le journal de Konoha et Suna (elle ne l'a que fais dans un journal privé lut par 3 filles privilégiées XD).**

**Bon, on commence ?**

_Je vais parler (enfin, plutôt écrire…) d'un personnage mystérieux maintenant : Shino._

_Shino me dégoûtait un peu, à la moindre éxitation, des insectes lui parcourait le visage. Non pas que je déteste les insectes mais… ça m'a bloqué._

Ino : ça ne me plairait pas. J'ai horreur des insectes !

Hinata : ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Tenten : Tu veux te taper Shino ?

Hinata : Ano… La question n'était pas si je voulais… coucher avec lui, mais plutôt si les insectes me dérangeait.

Ino : Rooooooooh, t'as cassé Tenten !

_Malgré ça il a été très patient, il ne m'a pas forcé, on y est allé en douceur et m'a fait reprendre confiance. Mais si je n'en ferai pas mon amant pour la vie, j'en ferai bien mon mari… Enfin là je délire, je suis une croqueuse d'hommes, merde !_

Tenten : C'est toi qui l'as dit. --

_Je vais commencer mon petit parcours à Suna… Avec Kankuro !_

_Alors là, avec Kankuro, j'ai rien compris. Il m'a pris par derrière, il a tiré son coup, puis il est parti. Kankuro : l'homme qui tire plus vite que son ombre !_

Les filles étaient mortes de rire.

_Pendant que j'étais en train de me demander ce qui c'était passé, il est revenu avec sa marionnette, Karasu je crois, et m'a demandé si il pouvait essayer le sex toy qu'il venait d'installer sur la marionnette sur moi. Je me suis barré de sa chambre par la fenêtre avec un dras autour de la taille alors que lui me poursuivait à poil et sa marionnette dans le dos. On est passé en hurlant dans la rue principale où tout le monde nous regardait. Il a fini par me faire essayer ce putain de sex toy dans une ruelle sombre. Ben vous savez quoi ? Karasu est meilleur amant que Kankuro ! Je me demande si il pourra me le prêter pour mes nuits solitaires… _

Hinata : _(rouge)_ Oh lalaaaaaaa…

Tenten : Donc Kankuro : a éviter.

Ino : J'aimerai bien essayer Karasu pour voir…

Tenten et Hinata : OO , bon…

_Bon passons un autre amant, frère du dernier présenté…_

Hinata : Elle n'a tout de même pas essayé…

_Gaara ! _ (L'auteur : Yesssssss ! Le tour de Gaara-kun de amor (baveeeee) )

Tenten : Ben si on dirait. --

_Gaara est l'amant le plus… Sensuel. _(L'auteur à très chaud, donnez-lui un verre d'eau !) _Physiquement, c'est déjà un bel androgyne, vous savez qu'il est super beau quand il sourit ? (Pas sadique le sourire, on est d'accord ?) Quand il m'a fait l'amour j'avais l'impression d'être dans un SPA (SPA sauna + massage), il a fait très chaud cette nuit-là… ça a duré longtemps, au moment où je m'apprêtait à jouir il s'arrêtait (son côté sadique ?) puis recommençait. Finalement au bout d'une 1 heure, il m'a laissé en profitée. _(L'auteur s'évanouie après avoir trop saignée du nez.). _Je note quand même deux points négatifs : pendant toute la nuit il me disait : « Tu dors ? Tu dors ? » Étant insomniaque, à cause de lui, j'ai passé une nuit blanche à lui répondre : « Non. Non. Non. OUI ! ». Deuxièmement, des journalistes de Suna nous ont épiés (Gaara est le célèbre Kazekage, quand même !), je me suis fais poursuivre par une horde de paparazzis alors que Gaara avait une centaines de fangirls à ses pieds. _(Nan, touché pas à mon Gaara-kun èé).

Tenten : Donc Gaara (Auteur : très !) bon coup mais…

Hinata : … Trop célèbre.

**Fini le chapitre ! Désolé j'ai vraiment trop fantasmé sur Gaara-kun (de amor ! Kiss Melie !) Il en reste 4 à présenter d'après moi…**

**Lâcher des coms, ça fais toujours plaisir ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yanina : Me revoilà !**

**Fans : tu te fous de notre gueule ! Elle est où la suite ? _(La frappe)_**

**Yanina : aieuh T.T désolé…**

_Quelque chose me tenait à cœur… Avant de quitter cette terre, je voulais absolument essayer les filles !_

Les filles : Beuuuuuuuuuurk !

_Vous ne devinez pas qui ?_

Tenten : Ce n'est pas l'une de nous…

Hinata : … Elle ne supporte pas Kurenai…

Ino : … Godaime ?

_Temari !_

Les filles : ouuuuuuuuuuuuuf ! _(Prennent conscience) _HEIN !

Hinata : Mais elle… ne sortait pas avec… Shika ?

Ino déprima dans son coin.

Hinata : désolé --.

Ino : TT

_Et vous vous dites qu'elle sortait avec Shikamaru ? Eh bien, un jour elle a su qu'elle était cocue et a voulu se venger avec moi. Mais elle ne sait pas qu'il continu à la tromper._

_Bon, pour en revenir au sujet principal, elle fait très bien les cunni…_

Les filles sautèrent le passage avec l'approbation générale.

_Et on s'est bien amusé avec Mr Spanky ! _ (Auteur : clin d'œil à Waderf, super auteur de fanfics)

Tenten : C'est qui Mr Spanky ?

_Mr Spanky, c'est son super godmichet vert multifonction détraqué qui donne des cous de jus. Elle l'utilise quand Shika est en mission ou rentré à Konoha ._

Ino : …

Hinata : Ino… ça va ?

Ino : Faudrait que je lui demande de me le prêter.

Tenten : …euh oO…

_Mais à la fin de notre petite expérience, on a été d'accord pour dire que c'est mieux de faire ça avec un mec qu'avec un god !_

Tenten : Sauf si c'est Kankuro ! ''

Ino : Oui mais là tu peux toujours réclamer Karasu.

Hinata trop gênée ne dit rien vu la tournure de la discussion.

_En rentrant de Suna, j'ai essayé quelqu'un dont l'expérience et l'age mûr me donnait des frissons… Kakashi-sensei !_

Hinata : … Avec son sensei… ?

Tenten imagina la scène avec son sensei (Gaï bien sûr )… Ce fut à son tour de partir vomir dans les chiottes.

Ino : Tu t'en sors Tenten ? On continue la suite sans toi ?

Tenten : _(arrive en courant)_ Eh ! Non !

_Pendant toute la soirée, j'ai essayé de lui enlever son masque. Im-po-ssible de l'atteindre --. J'ai dû lui réclamer un bisou pour qu'il l'enlève. J'ai rarement vu un visage aussi magnifique o, beaucoup plus beau que Sasuke-kun ! Et plus d'expérience au lit aussi. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les tomes de icha icha tactics qui l'a inspiré, mais vous ne serez pas déçu de votre nuit !_

Hinata : J'ai lue le 1er tome et ça aide plus les hommes que les femmes.

Tenten : Tu lis ça toi !

Hinata : Non ! Enfin oui… Il y en avait aussi chez Kiba-kun…

Ino : Faut absolument que je me fasse inviter chez Kiba. Si il a réussi à te décoincer, c'est que sa chambre est un sex-shop !

Hinata : _(pense) Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu as raison…_

Tenten : Bon en clair, Kakashi porte le plein d'expérience malgré son âge avancé.

Hinata : Il n'est pas si vieux que ça.

Tenten : Trop à mon goût en tout cas.

Ino : Bon, continuons.

_Après ma passade chez Kakashi-sensei, je suis allée donner mon rapport de mission à Tsunade. Mais elle était partie en urgence à l'hôpital alors que Genma et Izumo attendaient pour la même raison que moi. _(Auteur : Si vous ne voyez pas qui ils sont, chercher dans google images) _On s'est regardés et j'ai eu une idée pour patienter._

Ino : Oh non, tu nous aura vraiment fais la totale…

_Une partie à 3 !_

Tenten : La vache…

Hinata : …

Ino : Hinata, tu saignes du nez. --

_Izumo me prenait par derrière pendant que je « m'occupais » de Genma devant, puis on a inversé. Quel pied ! Je vous conseille fortement d'essayer._

Hinata : J'aimerai bien faire ça avec Naruto-kun et Kiba-kun…

Ino : Hinata, tu baves.

Tenten : Et puis je pense que ces deux la refuseront, ils ont le même caractère et vont se disputer la 1ere place.

Ino : Je pense justement qu'ils accepteront pour se lancer ce défi.

Hinata : Je vais être le juge… Hihi… Ils vont devoir passer plusieurs fois pour que je me décide. _(Sourire pervers)_

Tenten et Ino : oO T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui…

_Au jour où j'écris ces lignes, je suis enfermé dans le cachot de l'akatsuki pour vol d'information, je serais exécuté demain. Entre-temps je me suis fait attraper par Itachi en forêt, je voulais donc m'amuser une dernière fois. Fait gaffe, ce type est un sado masochiste ! Au début on a fait ça contre un arbre, c'était génial mais après il m'a sodomisé dans la même position et m'a demandé de planté mes ongles dans son dos jusqu'au sang. Je n'y arrivais pas alors il m'a sodomisé plus fort. Quand on s'est arrêté, il avait des traces de griffes d'ours dans le dos et m'a remercié. Vraiment bizarre ce type… A éviter à moins que vous aillez les mêmes penchants._

Tenten : Moi j'aime la sodomie… Surtout avec mes armes.

Ino : Comment ça avec tes armes ? oO

_Voilà j'ai listée tous mes amants. Je vais quitter ce monde. Vous trois aussi avaient été super au lit : Tenten et ta sodomie avec des armes, Hinata et ta perversité cachée de multiples fantasmes et toi Ino avec ta préférence pour les femmes et les sex-toys aux hommes. Bye les filles !_

Les trois filles se regardèrent.

Hinata : Tu as…

Tenten : Vous avez…

Ino : Nous avons… (Auteur : c'est bien, vous connaissez le bescherelle)

Les trois filles hurlèrent et balancèrent le livre par la fenêtre qui tomba sur la tête d'un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs.

Jiraya : Mais qui est l'imbécile qui m'a envoyé ce bouquin !

Il le feuilleta.

Jiraya : Mais c'est génial ! Je vais le publier avec mon icha icha tactics hors série !

3 jours plus tard, le nouveau roman appelé « les amants de Sakura » s'arracha à des millions d'exemplaires à travers tous les pays, obligeant les héros de cette série de vivre incognito pour ne pas être violé par des fangirls (et fanboys !) en furie. Sauf Gaara à cause de ses fonctions de Kazekage, il devint aussi célèbre des femmes que Julio Iglésias (Auteur : Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas ce célèbre tombeur, père de Enrique ? Inculte !)

**FIN**

**Voila cette histoire est fini ! Laissez moi des coms et des reviews, j'adore ça ! Et je vous remercie pour ceux que vous m'avez laissés, je suis touchée. KISS !**

**YANINA**


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà une version X de ma fanfic « les amants de Sakura » écrite par yue-redmoon:

http/ faire perduré un peu cette fic! Kiss!


End file.
